Magic User
Setting A very classy dinning room. The table is sleek and glossy, and two people are sitting at either end of the table. Unknown woman: So your saying that you lost the book?! Unknown boy: I didn't mean to, really! I was distracted and... Unknown woman: And what, you dropped the book and went all will-nilly somewhere? Honestly Keith, that is the second book you lost. Keith: I'm sorry...It's not like anyone would know how to open a Ethical lock anyway. Keith's Mom: ...Fine, but if someone ever opens that lock... -Keith's mom turns to the door- Keith's Mom: ...Let's just say you wont be seeing the outside world for awhile. In the Watterson household... Gumball: Aw, sweet! I found a HUGE book with a lock on it! Anais: I thought you didn't like reading, Gumball. Gumball: Yeah, but I like mysteries, and this book has a lock on it. A lock! There must be something good in it. -Anais looks at the lock- Anais: This lock isn't like any lock I ever seen! It's like...it was crafted by magic or something. Darwin: Well, I think the book has a treasure inside...with rainbows and unicorns! Anais: As I was saying, this lock looks like it's voice-activated. It seems to be set on a special word... Gumball: I guess we have to find out tomorrow. Maybe one of our classmates know! 'Anais: Maybe that can work! Tell me if you find anything out tomorrow. -Anais shuts the door- Gumball: I wonder what this book contains... At school... Miss Simian: Class, I like to welcome you to a new student...Come on out. -A small boy walks into the class- Random students: He's a human! ...What the heck?! ...Wow, he's dreamy! Miss Simian: Settle down! ...Okay now, tell us your name. Unknown boy: My name is Keith. Keith: Keith Sharc. Miss Simian: Okay Keith, you get to sit next to Gumball Watterson. Gumball! Raise your hand! -Gumball raises his hand obediently and Keith sits at the empty desk next to him- Keith: So, hi...My name is- -Keith notices the book Gumball found yesterday- Keith's mind: Phew...If I said anymore, the lock would open and...and! Gumball: Huh? You said something? -Keith shakes his head- -The bell rings for lunch hour- Gumball: Oh great, lunch! Hey, want to sit with me and my buddy? -Keith nods- Gumball: You know, you COULD talk to me. -The duo walk into the lunch room doors and sit at a table- Darwin: Hi! Gumball: Oh, hey Darwin! Okay, so I was like Blah Blah- Darwin: Bleh Blah Bloop Blah! Both Darwin and Gumball: BLAH BLAH BLEEP BLOOP BLEH BLAHBLAHBLAH- Keith: Oh, will you shut up! -The lock on the book glows and disappears- Keith: Oh no. Gumball: ...Keith, come with me! -Keith is dragged into the janitors closet- Gumball: This book is yours, isn't it? Keith: Well...I...um... Gumball: Aw, who cares?! I can finally see the insides! Keith: Wait! -Gumball opens the cover before Keith can stop him- Gumball: What's this? Esporitum u eta? Keith: No, you can't say the words out loud, the book will-! -A black votex replaces the book- Keith: Oh no! You must run! Gumball: The door is locked from inside out! Someone must be holding the knob! -The votex starts to suck Gumball in- Keith: Gumball! -Gumball and Keith get sucked into the unknown vortex-